Скарлетт и Ретт
by pinchik
Summary: Какая она была любовь Ретта к Скарлетт?


Перечитала УВ. Если мне раньше безумно нравился Ретт и тоже была уверена, что он любил Скарлетт, то теперь взглянула на всю эту историю с другой стороны. Особенно после того как увлеклась фанфиками на этом сайте. Почти все авторы считают, что нужно было Скарлетт изменить свое поведение и отношение к Ретту и тогда все было бы хорошо. Раньше и я так считала... Однако проанализировав оригинальный роман и сравнив его с фанфиками я поняла главное отличие... в оригинале совсем не видна любовь Ретта ... есть страсть, ущемленное самолюбие, гордость, желание победить и добиться поставленной цели - Скарлетт, но любви очень мало... в фанфиках как бы авторы не пытались показать грубость и другие черты Ретта очень чувствуется его любовь и забота.

Я по другому теперь оцениваю Скарлетт и мне очень безумно ее жаль. Жаль эту ставшую волей случая (жизни) женщину, которой пришлось много вынести и много прочувствовать, жаль, что при том, что она стремилась к любви и готова была ради любимого мужчины на все, а ее использовали все кто есть в этой книге. Я ее вижу девочкой, женщиной стремящейся именно к тому что бы иметь то место в жизни где ей будет тепло, уютно, спокойно, ее будут любить и оберегать и в каждой капли заботы и внимания которая ей доставалась по жизни она искала именно это, а не деньги! Просто жизнь перевернулась и ей пришла к пониманию простая истина, что деньги могут защитить частично от ударов жизни. Дать определенную стабильность. Это хорошо показано в ее страхах проявляющих в снах.

Безумно жаль, как она обманулась в первой своей любви к Эшли. Мало того, что он человек - мечтатель и не готовый к жизни, но в отношении ее совершенно не порядочный. Зачем морочить голову периодически намекая на наличие к ней чувств? Зачем брать обещание заботиться о Мелани? А самое главное что возмутило меня, это объяснение в Таре, когда она идет к нему за помощью, советом. Он сообщает ей, что забирает Мелани и ребенка и уезжает, а деньги говорит он ей есть у Ретта! Это не мужской поступок вообще! Т.е. попользовался ее помощью когда это было можно а как трудности решил просто свалить... да еще зная о репутации Ретта и понимая все толкнул ее пойти к нему! Сцена на лесопилке после которой Скарлетт выставила Ретта из спальни тоже показательна... по сути он как собака на сене ... спровоцировал ее на это, раз уж не мог ее получить, то что бы и Ретту не досталась. Так же поступил мерзко после сцены когда их застали обнимающимися, совершенно не мужской поступок отсидеться за юбками жены. Когда весь удар достался Скарлетт как от мужа так и от общества. Мог бы пойти к Ретту и объяснить, что было, это был бы мужской поступок... а так... Далее так же вел себя эгоистично и не по мужски на протяжении всей книги.

Ретт... обаятельный мерзавец в которого читая книгу не возможно не влюбиться... а всеобщее мнение (кстати и я сама долго думала что он любил Скарлетт и страдал от ее глупости и эгоизма) сейчас после прочтения еще раз вижу что это совершенно не так... Он играл ей пытался ее сломить и перебороть заполучить ее .. любви там не было совсем (((

Ретт предлагает Скарлетт стать любовницей... любящий мужчина врятли станет так поступать тем более в те времена... тем самым опустив ее ниже плинтуса и выкинув из привычного общества и поставив на уровень красотки. Увозя ее из Атланты он рассчитывал, что она согласилась с его предложением. Более того, прежде чем уйти воевать он у нее еще раз уточнил: "Вы твердо решились на этот безумный шаг, Скарлетт?

— На какой?

— Вы по-прежнему хотите пробираться домой? Это же самоубийство. Между вами и Тарой находится армия янки и кавалерия Стива Ли."

Т.е. он рассчитывал что она передумает, тогда он наверняка не пошел бы в армию... а так однако опять поступок любящего мужчины оценивая степень опасности бросить одну ее с полудохлой лошадью, Мелани больной и 2 маленькими детьми. Как будто вступить в армию он не мог бы на день позже довезя ее до Тары. Так не поступит безумно влюбленный мужчина!

Так же об отсутствии его любви к ней говорят дальнейшие поступки: после войны он отправляется путешествовать в Европу вкусно есть и проводить время в борделях... как потом он сказал и все таки тогда он ее вспоминал :) Забавно... если любишь человека и бросил его в трудной ситуации при первой возможности захочешь узнать, как он там... Он же поехал развлекаться и только через пару месяцев приехал в Атланту зашел к Питти узнать. Такое поведение говорит о безразличии, так интересуются просто знакомыми которые для тебя не имеют особого значения в жизни!

В тюрьме когда он узнает о реальной ситуации он уточняет у Скарлетт единственная ли он ее соломинка... осознавая все он не пытается ей помочь, через каких либо своих знакомых... тоже поступок не влюбленного мужчины.

Так же об отсутствии любви говорит и его предложение руки... оснований спешить у него не было... то, что он уезжал это надуманный повод. Просто захотел ее застать врасплох. И если вспомнить эту сцену Скарлетт согласилась потому что именно всегда искала твердое плечо, кто ее поймет, поддержит с кем ей будет спокойно... ну и поцелуем конечно он выбил у нее почву из под ног. Это он заговорил о деньгах... в первый момент она даже опешила от этого, так как она в это время о деньгах не думала Она шепнула: «Да», не успев даже подумать, точно он силой вырвал у нее это слово и она произнесла его, сама того не желая. Но как только она его произнесла, в душе ее наступило внезапное успокоение, голова перестала кружиться и даже чувство опьянения как будто прошло. Она пообещала выйти за него замуж, хотя вовсе не собиралась давать такое обещание. Она сама не понимала, как это случилось, но в общем-то не жалела о случившемся. Теперь ей казалось даже вполне естественно, что она сказала «да», — точно вмешалась некая божественная сила и некая могучая рука уладила все ее дела, разрешила все ее проблемы.

Далее во время медового месяца и потом он свел ее с своими друзьями янки и подлипалами, спаивал ее провоцировал на разные поступки, а потом упрекал в том, что она не умеет отличать людей и общается с кем попало. Более того он сам ей рекомендовал если она ведет дела с янки то тогда она должна их принимать у себя! Это он познакомил с губернатором Балоком (друг Ретта) и по сути он спровоцировал тот прием в доме который дополнительно разрубил и так слабые взаимоотношения с ее знакомыми. Что тоже совсем не говорит о любви, а наоборот.

Если бы он ее любил и хотел, что бы она забыла Эшли он увез бы ее из Атланты подальше, его в этом городе не чего особо не держало и не стал бы строить дом там, провоцировать ее на общение с Эшли.

После рождения Бонни он выставил Скарлетт плохой матерью перед Атлантой, за счет Скарлетт и ради будущего Бонни решил обелить себя, что тоже не поступок любящего мужчины. Кроме того в романе есть упоминание, что он отлично понимал, что выставляет Скарлетт плохой матерью и ему было на это наплевать. То есть ради любимой дочери он готов был изображать из себя демократа и подружиться с старой гвардией, а ради женщины которую он якобы любит сделал все наоборот что бы отдалить ее от общества и по сути привести к ее одиночеству.

Ну и сцены после той ночи когда он унес ее по лестнице... любящий мужчина приедет и станет рассказывать, что был у проститутки, особенно если он ждал от нее какого либо знака, что он не безразличен ей ? Нет, это полный бред... если бы он этого хотел то повел бы себя по другому и не стал бы так говорить... Ни одна женщина не станет говорить, о любви когда ей сообщают, что после нее пошли к проститутке и замечательно провели время.Сравнивают с проституткой и говорят, что она хуже и т.д.

Сцена на лестнице тоже безобразна и не говорит так же о любви, сказать про то, что кто счастливый отец... зная отлично что она спала только с ним и не изменяла ему... то... для меня совершенно понятна реакция Скарлетт! И потом его переживания и откровения Мелани считаю, что просто пьяная истерика... когда он реально понял что заигрался через чур! Если бы он захотел и любил ее мог бы войти к ней в комнату побыть рядом, ну и потом хотя бы сказать, что сожалеет... если в кино это было он говорит там о любви и желание все начать сначала, то в книге этого нет! Он решил продолжить совместную жизнь был холодно вежлив. Я бы даже сказала, что Скарлетт сама пыталась наладить отношения, беспокоилась где он пропадает, не вступил ли в куклус клан и не убьют ли его. Он же на все это отвечал сухо и с иронией. То, что он заставил продать лесопилки тоже поступок не связанный с любовью к ней, это забота о Бонни! Он решил стать добропорядочным, что бы Бонни везде принимали и ему нужно было, что бы Скарлетт случайно не спровоцировала новый скандал общаясь с Эшли. просто решил, что пусть будет не очень хорошая мать у Бонни (он ее оценивал так) но сделать вид семьи.

Когда погибла Бонни, а я считаю что он на 99,9 % виноват в этом!( Какой нормальный человек позволит 4 летке скакать через препятствия?) У него отпала необходимость поддерживать видимость семьи он ушел. Так сказать наигрался с Скарлетт чей характер кого возьмет, поломал ей жизнь и ушел. Надеюсь она в конце концов поймет, что все ее мужчины ее не любили, а использовали каждый в своих целях. Надеюсь она встретит человека кто ее полюбит и будет счастлива. Она это заслуживает!

А вот Ретт может вполне вернуться к ней. Потому что такой женщины он сомневаюсь встретит ли еще. Всякие пресные леди ему наскучат быстро это не его натура, ему нужна именно такая как Скарлетт, вот только ему нужно научиться любить.

Интересно только у меня такие мысли по поводу Скарлетт и Ретта?


End file.
